


everytime we touch i get this feeling, and everytime we kiss i swear we could fly

by tommyshepherdd (gaysupersoldiers)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysupersoldiers/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: "Trying to be subtle, Kyle yawned. It was getting late after all. He stretched his arm out, one going behind him to brace his weight, and the other going around Colton’s shoulders. Colton jumped again, turning to look at Kyle in confusion. Kyle stared straight ahead, unwilling to give anything away."5 times Kyle touches Colton and the 1 time Colton touches Kyle
Relationships: Kyle Mizoguchi/Colton Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	everytime we touch i get this feeling, and everytime we kiss i swear we could fly

Kyle thought Colton was cute. And, okay, that was a new thought. He had never really thought anyone was cute, except Olive. But Colton was cute. The thought popped into his head when he was watching Colton in between classes one day. He glared at the top of his locker, where a single book sat on the very top shelf. Nothing too unusual, but Kyle had never seen Colton use that shelf before. The reason was evident now, as Colton tried to hop as subtly as possible while reaching for the offending book. 

Pomeline stood off to Colton’s side, giggling into her hand. She had her phone out, pointed at just the right angle to document Colton’s plight. Hopefully she even got him stomping his feet on video. Kyle would have to ask her for the video later. 

Colton pouted and stared at Pomeline with accusing eyes, gesturing to the book angrily. Pomeline just laughed in reply, waving off Colton’s mounting frustration. 

Kyle finally took pity on him, crossing the hallway to help the shorter male out. It seemed that Colton had not seen his approach, since the other was still reaching for the book futility. Just to save time, Kyle told himself, he didn’t spare the second to scoot the other aside. Instead, he put one hand on the others hip, holding him in place. The other reached for the book as Kyle pressed himself flush against Colton’s back. 

When Kyle stepped back, holding out the book for Colton to take, Colton was blushing brightly. He was looking anywhere but Kyle’s face as he snatched the book out of his hand and made a run for it. To the side, Pomeline laughed harder. 

…

Kyle was surprised when he learned that Colton really wasn’t a fan of scary stories. Apparently real life situations never phased him, but stories told around campfires made him jumpy. 

Maps was the one to suggest a Detective Club sleepover during summer break. Pomeline’s mom had been able to get Colton emancipated at the end of the school year, and as far as Kyle knew, Colton was living with the Fritch’s full time. Kyle had to admit it was refreshing to see Colton more lively than when he returned from his own parents house, and not having to tread gingerly in fears of re-injuring himself.

Maps had been the first to ask for campfire stories, in the overexcited way she did everything. Pomeline had obliged, telling her tale after tale. Kyle hadn’t even noticed Colton’s aprehension until the shorter teen flinched at a sound behind them. It turned out to only be Tristan returning from his evening flight, but Kyle could still see Colton’s eyes shiftily searching for any threat. He hated seeing the younger boy flinch again. 

Trying to be subtle, Kyle yawned. It was getting late after all. He stretched his arm out, one going behind him to brace his weight, and the other going around Colton’s shoulders. Colton jumped again, turning to look at Kyle in confusion. Kyle stared straight ahead, unwilling to give anything away. 

As the stories continued, getting more and more gruesome as the night went on, Colton leaned further and further into Kyle’s side. His weight was a welcome warmth. Eventually, Kyle noted, Colton even stopped jumping at the tales. 

Without even thinking about it, he turned his head, burying his face in Colton’s thick locks and pressing a kiss to the other boy’s head. He’d do just about anything to chase away his fears. To keep him safe. 

He caught Olive’s eye from across the campfire, returning her soft smile. Colton let out a light snore, snuggling further into Kyle’s side. Kyle decided that they would sit just a few moments further, that he would cherish the warmth of the other boy until they absolutely had to move to their tent. 

…

The second day that they were secluded within the woods, a day that somehow was hotter than the day before, Maps decided to demand they all go on a hike. She had woken Kyle early in the morning, when the air was still cold and there was still dew on the ground. 

She and Katherine were already dressed in matching hiking outfits, and both were crouching in the entryway of Kyle and Colton’s shared tent. She and Katherine shared one, and somehow they also got Pomeline and Olive to share one without significant bloodshed. Tristan had said he would sleep dangling from the tree branches with the bags of food they brought. 

Wiping the drool from his mouth, he sat up and glared at his little sister from where she was hissing his name. He pushed his hair out of his face, scratching at his stomach through his thin t shirt. 

“Whozzit?” Colton slurred, twisting in his sleeping bag. He blinked a few times, squinting in the morning light. He grumbled under his breath, reaching for his sunglasses that he had thrown to the side the night before. Kyle had learnt only a few weeks beforehand that the glasses were actually prescription. 

“Maps and Katherine.” Kyle answered, pushing down his bed head. In the soft morning light Kyle thought that Colton looked radiant, with the light highlighting the auburn in the younger male’s hair. 

“What they want?” Colton asked through a yawn as he stretched in a way that Kyle thought that should be illegal. A sliver of tanned skin peeked out in between Colton’s t shirt and boxers. For a moment, Kyle wanted to reach his hand out and trace it. 

The moment was broken by Maps clearing her throat, making Kyle blush. 

“To go hiking.” Maps answered for him, pointedly looking at the way that Kyle and Colton’s feet were somehow entangled even through their layers of sleeping bags. 

“Gross.” Colton replied, turning away from them all and snuggling back into his pillow, “Gimme like ten more minutes.”

Kyle shooed the two younger girls away, grabbing a change of clothes and changing into what he assumed was an acceptable hiking outfit. Hopefully his tennis shoes would have good enough support for the terrain. 

“Colton.” Kyle poked his head back in the tent almost 20 minutes later, pack of pop tarts in hand to hopefully muffle Colton’s complaints for at least the beginning of the hike. 

“Yo.” Colton answered, swiveling around to meet Kyle’s eyes. It seemed that Kyle had walked in when Colton was in the middle of changing into his hiking outfit. He was shrugging on his shirt as Kyle entered, and Kyle was caught off guard. He stopped to stare as Colton finished shrugging on the shirt. 

Kyle gulped, “You ready to go?”

Colton smiled at him in return, snatching the pack of pop tarts out of Kyle’s hand and leading the way out of the tent, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Somehow Maps had even gotten Olive and Pomeline up early to go on the hike, though neither of them looked all that pleased. Tristan still seemed to be half asleep himself, even though Kyle was sure that the blonde was more nocturnal than anything. 

About fifteen minutes into the hike Kyle was regretting his choice in shoes. He had planned to pack a different pair of sneakers but then had run out of room, and hoped he wouldn’t need them. After the third time he tripped he was made to go to the back of the line so he wouldn’t hold up the rest of them. 

Colton had moved to the back of the line with him, huffing quietly as they tried to keep pace. 

“Can we stop for a second?” Colton asked, hunching over to try to catch his breath. It sounded like he was beginning to wheeze. 

“Yeah, of course.” Kyle answered, “You got your inhaler?”

Colton answered by fishing the inhaler out of his pocket, taking two puffs quickly and trying to force the medication into his lungs. 

“C’mere.” Kyle said, pulling Colton closer to him so that he could sit on a nearby rock. Colton stared up at him over the dark rims of his sunglasses. Kyle gazed back into the shorter male’s dark eyes, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. 

Kyle rubbed a comforting hand up and down Colton’s back, counting the notches of his spine as he did so. Slowly, Colton’s wheezes tapered off until he was able to stand again. 

“You good to go?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah.” Colton answered, catching Kyle’s hand when he slipped again. They both flushed, and Kyle was pleased to note how nice Colton’s hand felt in his own. Colton’s hand was dwarfed by Kyle’s, fingers intertwined as they continued on the hike. 

…

Olive stopped him while they were packing up their camp later that evening, pulling him aside by his back pocket. 

“Hey, can we talk?” She asked, shifting nervously. She chewed on her bottom lip, something that she did when she had something to say that she didn’t necessarily want to. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” He replied, easily falling in step with her. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget the way they so easily fell in together. 

“I just wanted to know, are we okay?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, of course.” Kyle reassured her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Over her shoulder he met Colton’s eyes for the briefest of moments before the younger male threw himself into the van Pomeline’s mom had let them use. 

“And I just want to be sure that we’re on the same page.” Olive continued, “About...us.”

“What about...us?” Kyle asked, lifting one hand to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. They had drifted, and continued to drift apart. He had known this day was coming but still his heart pounded. 

“I just think…” Olive took a deep breath, “There isn’t an us anymore. And that’s okay. Are you okay with that?”

Kyle chuckled nervously, “Yeah I kinda figured. And I’m okay with that. Are you okay with that?”

Olive blushed in response, “Yeah. I think I found something else…”

Kyle was tempted to ask if it was Pomeline or Tristan that she found, but bit her tongue. 

Olive stopped, looking him in the eye, “And I think you found something else too.”

She gestured to the minivan where Colton had been not so subtly poking his head out. Colton gave a squeak and rushed to dive back into the vehicle, hiding in between the seats. 

“No.” Kyle disagreed, “I think that something found me.”

…

The ride back to the city was a quiet one. For some reason Colton had put his ear buds in and had been stubbornly ignoring any attempts at conversation. He had been facing the window, seemingly absorbed in watching the outside pass by. 

A few times Kyle had placed a hand on the other’s shoulder to try to initiate a conversation but each time Colton had shrugged him off. Towards the third hour of the drive Colton had, somehow, fallen asleep. Kyle couldn’t with the way that Pomeline swerved in and out of the lanes while cursing and honking. 

Colton’s head fell to Kyle’s shoulder for a moment before the other boy had awoken, grumbling to himself and turning further away from Colton. Kyle felt an unpleasant burning sensation in his stomach as the other continued to ignore him and wondered what went wrong. 

…

As soon as they were back to the Fritch’s house, Colton took off, slamming the door behind him.

“Maps, call mom and dad and tell them we're ready to be picked up.” Kyle told his younger sister, debating whether to go after Colton or not. 

“Well?” Pomeline questioned haughtily, “Aren’t you going to after him?”

“I don’t even know what made him mad.” Kyle replied, racking his brain for any transgressions. 

“God, you boys really are dumb.” Pomeline snapped, “So you just go wandering off with your maybe girlfriend and have some magical heart to heart after flirting with him all weekend? That’s pretty shitty.”

“Olive is not my girlfriend.” Kyle snapped back, “That’s what we were talking about.”

Pomeline scoffed, “Well  _ I _ don’t need to know that, do I?” 

“Then why’d you ask?” Kyle grumbled. 

Pomeline sighed, running a tired hand down her face, “Jesus, you’re thick. Just go find Colton and tell him exactly what you told me.”

“Fine.” Kyle answered, “I will!”

…

Colton was locked in his room. He didn’t answer when Kyle knocked, or continued to knock. Luckily enough, however, Maps had taught him how to pick the lock. Something he knew that she learned from Colton. 

“Pomeline, I told you to leave me alone.” Colton said from where he was curled up on her bed, face buried in his pillow. 

“Sorry,” Kyle said, crossing the room and taking a seat on Colton’s bed, “Didn’t get the memo.”

“Didn’t get the hint either.” Colton replied, flipping to face him. 

“I kinda wanted to know why you suddenly are ignoring me.” Kyle answered, brushing Colton’s bangs out of his face. Colton blushed and flinched away. 

“Why don’t you ask Olive?” Colton mumbled, turning away again. His glasses had been discarded to the side table, so there was nothing to hide the tears welling up in Colton’s eyes. 

“Olive and I broke up.” Kyle told him, reaching a hand out to gently grab Colton’s arm that had begun to hide his face, “For good.”

Colton let himself be pulled towards Kyle, unfolding and looking up at Kyle with his hopeful brown eyes. 

“Oh?” Colton said, licking his lips. 

“Yeah,” Kyle told him, “Said we found other people.” 

“Oh.” Colton said in a quiet voice, eyes filling with disappointment. Then they steeled with resolve, pushing himself up onto his knees and staring at Kyle intently. 

“What?” Kyle asked, feeling ridiculous under Colton’s intense gaze. 

“I’ll never have peace if I don’t do it.” Colton mumbled to himself, still staring at Kyle. “I know it won’t amount to anything, but I have to try.” 

“Colton, what are you talking about?” Kyle asked. Or would have asked, had he not be caught off guard by Colton launching himself at him, sealing their lips together. 

At first Kyle was caught off guard before he melted into the smaller boy’s embrace, hands coming up to slide down to Colton’s waist and pull him closer. The smaller male gasped, pulling away slightly.

“What are you doing?” Colton gasped into his mouth. 

“Colton, you kissed me.” Kyle answered, rubbing circles with his thumbs on Colton’s back. 

“But I didn’t think you’d kiss me back.” Colton whispered in between kisses. 

“Colton, you were the one I was talking about.”

“Oh.” Colton said once more, sighing blissfully into the next kiss. “That’s cool.”

Kyle snorted, pushing Colton away just the tiniest bit. “You’re such a dork.”

“No,  _ you’re _ a dork.”

The Mizoguchis had to leave without their oldest son that night, a the next few nights afterward. 

**Author's Note:**

> so basically KyleColton is life and i love them 
> 
> pls comment
> 
> my tumblr is gaysupersoldiers


End file.
